The baby
by Ebony umbreon
Summary: the premise of this is that Kai and his father are in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting to be allowed in to see their new addition to the family. but you know, being around three, Kai gets bored very easily.


Kai sat there, swinging his short legs back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. He was bored. Very bored. He looked away from the fascinating task of passing time to glance at the clock. But he couldn't understand analogue clocks… so that was pointless.

He began to click his tongue impatiently and looked back down at his feet. But that was also boring and he'd been doing that for the best of five minutes. So he stopped and looked at his father, who was busy reading the newspaper. Kai stood up on the cushioned chair and looped his arms around his father's neck, trying to see what was so amazing about the news.

Kai's father looked around and chuckled, closing the newspaper, "are you bored Kai?"

"mmhmm." Kai nodded, before plonking back down onto his seat, "when's mom coming home? She's been here for aaaaaages~" He raised his hands in the air, going with his point.

His father smiled, pushing Kai's arms back down and saying, "Mommy will come home once she's recovered from your little brother or sister." He ruffled Kai's spiky hair, causing it to stick up in all directions. Kai pouted, licking his hand before running it through his hair, trying to fix it.

"daaad… don't do that!" he groaned, punching his dad's arm.

"oh, sorry Kai… I forgot that since you're a big boy now you don't enjoy your old man ruffling your hair."

"I forgive you," Kai pouted once again. The two were silent for a while before Kai said, "dad? Is it going to be a girl or a boy?"

"What do you want it to be?" His father smiled warmly.

"I want a little brother!" Kai grinned, " 'cause then I can teach him how to fight and make weapons and be awesome. Just like me," he puffed out his chest and his father stifled his laughter.

"girls can be fun too Kai…" his father said knowingly.

Kai stuck his tongue out, "gross! Girls are weird… and they have cooties!"

Kai's father raised an eyebrow before leaning back against the wall, "is that really what those boys have been telling you?" he paused and gave Kai a mischievous grin, "a few years from now, you'll think girls are the best things to happen to you. And one day, you'll find that special girl that you'll want to-"

"DAD!" Kai screeched, burying his head under the newspaper, "shut up!" His father continued to laugh until a nurse came over to them.

"Nami is in recovery room 3 with the child if you want to see her," she smiled at Kai, "I'm sure this little one would like to see his sibling."

"thank you… well then," Kai's father said, standing up and starting to walk along the corridor, "let's go see the baby, shall we?" Kai nodded, and scampered along beside his father, jumping up to grab his hand.

Kai ignored most of what was surrounding him, as not only was it incredibly boring, but also there was not much to see. All the doors were closed anyway. Except for one. Faint cries came from the end of the hallway and Kai looked up at his father who nodded, motioning for him to go on ahead.

The boy dashed down the corridor, his little heart pounding, with excitement? With suspense? With exhaustion? He didn't know. But eventually, he reached a small set of double doors with blacked out windows. He pushed them with all his might and the doors swung open, and Kai tumbled through.

"hello there sweetie," his mother laughed as she looked down at her son, lying face first on the floor, "how nice of you to drop in."

"hi mom!" Kai said excitedly, standing back up and resting his hands on the foot of the bed, gazing at the tiny bundle of cloth in his mother's arms, "is that the baby?" he squeaked. She nodded. "can I see them?"

"of course darling, come over here." She smiled. Kai walked around to his mother's side as she tilted the bundle in his direction. He gasped as he saw the little thing. It had deep blue eyes and it's head was covered in a thin layer of raven hair. Kai frowned at it. "I don't think this is the right one mom, it's eyes don't look like either of yours."

"of course not Kai, babies eyes change over time. that doesn't mean they will be blue forever."

"you know Kai," his father said, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders, "you were born with blue eyes too."

"it's weird." Kai said, squinting at it. It stared at him, in a slightly unsettling way and Kai poked it's chubby face. It squeaked."ba." It reached out a tiny little hand and held onto Kai's finger.

"so, what should we call her?" Kai's mother asked her husband. he folded his arms and looked thoughtful for a while.

"hmm… how about, Nya?" he replied.

"hey!" Kai said, looking at his parents thinking they had made a mistake, "Nya's a girl's name! and the baby's a…" he trailed off, realising something… "oh… it's a girl, isn't it?"

His parents nodded. "yes, she is. Don't look so upset Kai, if you look out for her, and teach her the right things, she can be just like the cool guy you are."

Kai nodded, looking back at his sister, "hello Nya, I'm Kai. I'm your brother. And I'm going to take great care of you!"


End file.
